Broken In Pieces
by Changed World
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sequel to Lamb Without Blemish. Kakarrot and his family journey through space to find a way to revive Vegeta. They find many challenges on their journey along with a little love. Kakarrot/Vegeta, Angst, AU/AR, COMPLETE, H/C, Lemon, Lime, M/M, OC/OC
1. Broken In Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, nor do I make any profit from publishing this story.

* * *

**Prequel:** Lamb Without Blemish - _Prince Vegeta fell in love with a third class Saiyan, Kakarrot. Vegeta told his father about his relationship and was murdered by his cousin, Metga. Kakarrot raced to save Vegeta but was too late. He turned Super Saiyan and killed Metga. Lamb Without Blemish ended with Kakarrot, his brother Raditz, his father Bardock, and Vegeta's uncle Gratto, leaving their home planet to find the Dragonballs on Namek._

**Summary:** After Vegeta's death, Kakarrot and his family journey into space to find the legendary Dragonballs in the hopes of bringing Vegeta back to life.

**Pairings:** Kakarrot/Vegeta, Bardock/OC

**Warnings:** Angst, AU/AR, H/C, Lemon, Lime, Male/Male relationships, OC

**Note:** This story has been discontinued.

* * *

Broken In Pieces

"_Be shattered, O you peoples, and be broken in pieces! Give ear, all you from far countries. Gird yourselves, but be broken in pieces; gird yourselves, but be broken in pieces."_

_(Isaiah 8:9)_

Chapter One

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" Kakarrot mumbled with his eyes hermetically sealed. A sudden jerk of the space craft caused Kakarrot to pause momentarily before returning to his rhythmic counting. "Eight, nine, ten, one, two, three, four, five, six…" He was interrupted again.

"Kakarrot, I think you should eat." Raditz shoved a small loaf of bread beneath Kakarrot's nose.

"I'm not hungry." Kakarrot raised his voice just enough to be heard. He then continued as if Raditz was not next to him. "Seven, eight, nine…"

"Kakarrot, I know you are depressed, but you have to eat to survive. You've already lost fifteen pounds. If you die, how will you bring back Vegeta?" The last word left his lips before he realized it. The mere mention of Vegeta's name caused Kakarrot to isolate himself further from the others. "I'm sorry, Kakarrot. I didn't mean…"

Kakarrot pulled his weak body up and walked slowly to his bed. He crawled onto the small bed and pulled the curtain around his bottom rack. Once inside, Kakarrot kicked off his pants and managed to remove his shirt without too much movement. Every part of his body ached when he moved. After the constricting clothing was removed, Kakarrot lay on his back and tried to steady his breathing until all but his chest was still. The stillness of his body seemed to comfort his raging mind. Thoughts swirled around constantly, even while he slept.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kakarrot began the numbing counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" Without realizing it, Kakarrot had let his mind drift away and his body fell into sleep.

|||:

"What is this?" Metga cried.

"Your end."

Kakarrot's voice sounded foreign in his ears, but he shook it off. He lunged at Metga, grabbing his throat. Kakarrot squeezed Metga's neck and watched as those fearful eyes widened. All restraint escaped Kakarrot as the air left Metga's lungs. A few moments passed with Metga squirming beneath him. Then, he became still. Kakarrot held on for a several more seconds. The adrenaline began to drain from his body as his hair and eye color returned to normal.

Kakarrot released his grip and pushed himself away from the dead body. His sat between the cold body of his lover and the deceased body of the man that tortured and murdered Vegeta – the man he just killed. Kakarrot's body reacted, and he began to shake violently. Remorse fought with fear for control over his mind. The stench of Vegeta's blood wafted under Kakarrot's nose. The smell pushed away any regret over the murder. Vegeta was all that mattered.

Kakarrot willed his body to turn so he could face Vegeta's body and forced his eyes to look upon him. When he saw Vegeta's body, his vision went dark.

|||:

Kakarrot awoke with a start. The image of Vegeta's lifeless body was still stuck behind his eyelids. Kakarrot put a hand on his chest. He realized that his breathing was erratic. He exhaled and rubbed his temples with another hand, feeling beads of sweat above his eyebrows. Pulling the curtain back, Kakarrot noted that a few hours had passed. The main lights were turned down, but he could see a tiny area of light. Kakarrot got up and walked toward the twinkling lights, which he soon realized to be the control panel.

He knew nothing about what controlled the ship but pressed the only button he recognized. The panel covering the large viewing window creaked slightly as the smooth metal pulled back. The image outside the glass was a deep black with a few faint stars off in the distance. Kakarrot strolled over to touch the glass with his fingertips. After feeling the cool window, he replaced his fingers with his forehead in an effort to melt away the images from his dream.

Again without noticing, Kakarrot fell asleep slowly and drifted into another dream.

|||:

A light wind blew Kakarrot's wild hair into his face. His eyes were closed, but he did not like the hair in his face. Before he could stroke it away, he felt another hand sweep the hair behind one of his ears.

"There, Kakarrot." The voice said.

Kakarrot opened his eyes to find Vegeta lying with his head in Kakarrot's lap. They sat in a bright wood atop a checkered blanket, empty plates of food next to them. Vegeta shifted in Kakarrot's lap and sat up.

"What's wrong, Kakarrot?" Vegeta stroked Kakarrot's cheek.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would there be?" Kakarrot fingered Vegeta's still bright mate spot and let his hand trail down to rest on Vegeta's protruding belly. "I'm here with my mate and my baby. Why could make me unhappy?" Vegeta covered Kakarrot's hand with his own and smiled at Kakarrot as the small child kicked his father's hand.

|||:

Kakarrot awoke to find everyone still fast asleep. The soothing cool glass had grown warm from his resting forehead. Kakarrot stretched and rubbed his sore neck. Placing a hand against the viewing glass, Kakarrot first noticed it – the large green and blue planet called Namek.

"We're here."

|||:

TBC


	2. What Is My End

Broken In Pieces

"_What strength do I have, that I should hope? And what __is__ my end, that I should prolong my life?"_

_(Job 6:11)_

Chapter Two 

Kakarrot picked up a piece of burnt clothing and turned it over a few times in his hand. Before he could speak up, Raditz seemed to ask the question on his mind.

"What happened here?" His brother's shock was apparent in his voice.

"I don't know." Bardock emerged from a shattered doorway. He walked back towards his sons. "But, we need to find out."

"This isn't right." Gratto landed in front of the group, breathing heavily. "I searched the planet and found no one."

"The Namekians are a peaceful race. Why would anyone so violently attack them?" Bardock shook slightly, his anger rising up.

"I fear the worse may have happened." Gratto said almost under his breath.

"What would that be?" Raditz yelled. Raditz tended to be the most outspoken one of the group. In stressful times, he would typically over-react, but the find on Namek had sent his emotions into over-drive. Kakarrot and his family had stepped off the space ship to the sight of a burning and empty planet.

"Look around. Isn't it obvious?" Gratto stared into Raditz's eyes, hoping to elicit a response from the younger man.

"I'm sure King Vegeta had something to do with this." The group looked over to find the owner of the almost unfamiliar voice. "By now, King Vegeta must have found out about Metga. There were probably witnesses. We could have been followed - spied on." Kakarrot said. "King Vegeta could have sent soldiers here to destroy the Dragonballs."

"Or use them himself." Bardock rubbed his temples, afraid of the possibility.

"Would he revive Vegeta?" A hint of hope could be heard in Kakarrot's voice.

"Maybe, though there is another possibility." Bardock hated to bring his son down but could not let Kakarrot indulge in a fantasy in his current state. Another heart break might kill him.

"What's that?" Raditz impatience got the better of him.

"He could have brought Metga back."

|||:

To be continued.


	3. Now You Are Nothing

Broken In Pieces

"_They are disappointed because they were confident; they come there and are confused. For now you are nothing, you see terror and are afraid."_

_(Job 6:20-21)_

Chapter Three

Kakarrot sifted through the charred wreckage. He had been at it for hours. The others had already retreated to the ship for sleep, encouraging Kakarrot to come along, but he had declined. He was determined to find a clue. He figured the Namekians had to have left something behind that would help lead him to where the other Dragonballs might be.

A rumor had swirled around on his home planet for as long as Kakarrot could remember. Kakarrot recalled a conversation he overheard his father have with a friend a number of years ago. They had spoken about the Dragonballs. Kakarrot remembered this particular chat because it was the first time he had heard an adult speak about the Dragonballs. It was usually a topic only brought up among young Saiyans after darkness fell.

The Saiyans he knew of only spoke of the Namekian Dragonballs. There were supposed to be another set of Dragonballs in the galaxy…somewhere.

Kakarrot sat down on the ashes, causing his pants to discolor. A rumble then came from his stomach. He instinctively held his abdomen and sighed. Kakarrot's stabbing hunger pains were especially difficult to deal with due to the physical labor.

For the last month, Kakarrot had stayed still to stave off his hunger pains with either sleeping or sitting some place counting. He surprised himself, suddenly recalling that he had not been counting while he was searching. 'Maybe the pain was beginning to fade?' Kakarrot wondered as he looked at the stars, longing for a certain Saiyan's face, sweet smell, and heavenly touch.

Since Vegeta's death, Kakarrot had given over his concern for his physical appearance and did not think about what reclining in a pile of ashes might do to skin or clothes. All he thought of was that the ashes still held some lingering warmth from the embers of a once hot fire. He found himself comforted by the stillness of the empty world around him and drifted into sleep.

|||:

"Here you go, Tokata." Kakarrot tossed the green ball lightly to his young son. He stood back in awe of the young Saiyan. Tokata looked more like Vegeta's son than his own, but he figured that was due to the noble lineage. Nobles had a very distinct and dominant look, yet Tokata had retained Kakarrot's bangs and his personality. Vegeta said he was glad for that.

Kakarrot was pulled from his thoughts by his son's pleas. "Dada, I miss it." Tokata had picked up on some of the words from their current planet, but Kakarrot did not mind. He actually thought it was cute. "I'll get it, Son."

Kakarrot ran past his son and looked around for the missing ball. He noticed a bright green color poking out from underneath a dark bush. He dropped to his knees and reached under the shrub. Feeling a cool gel on his fingertips, Kakarrot withdrew his hand. Opening his palm, he found the ball glossed over with a purple liquid. He rotated the ball in his hand and noticed that something was written on it. "What's this?" He mumbled.

In slightly smudged purple letters, the gel spelled out the word: Look. Kakarrot blinked in confusion as he eyes opened, ending his vivid dream.

|||:

Kakarrot rubbed his eyes, smearing more ashes across his face. He thought the dream was too…realistic. "Just like the other one." He said quietly. Standing up, Kakarrot brushed off his pants, causing a small dust cloud to envelope him. "I probably need to clean up."

Kakarrot flew around for a few minutes, using his keen sense of smell as a guide. Landing near a small lake, Kakarrot peeled off his worn and dirty clothes and dropped them in a pile by the edge of the water. The light cast from nearby planets and still ragging fires showed the dips and hollow areas of Kakarrot's now frail body.

Vegeta's death had truly taken from Kakarrot both mentally and physically. Kakarrot was a shell of his former self. His once ivory skin now looked sallow. The lively hair that Kakarrot was known for was now falling in his face in an oily mess. Kakarrot pushed away his hair as he tried to push away those destructive thoughts, not yet willing to give over to reality and let go of his misery.

Kakarrot stepped to the edge of the water and quickly retracted his toes from the water. The coolness of the pool was shocking initially, but Kakarrot soon adjusted and placed his whole foot in the water, followed by the rest of his body. He found himself reveling in the soothing feelings that shot through his body. It was as if the lake was gently massaging him, cool water seeping into the emotional hurts. He lost himself in it.

|||:

A rustle from a nearby bush caused Kakarrot to jump involuntarily. He had been so wrapped up in his bath that he had forgotten about his surroundings. He walked out of the lake and knelt in front of the bush.

Kakarrot tried to shake himself, wondering if he was dreaming. In his fingers, Kakarrot felt a familiar shape, and with a mixture of fear and curiosity, Kakarrot withdrew his hand. "Oh, my…"

Kakarrot could not believe his eyes. He held in his palm the same green ball covered in purple gel from his dream. He momentarily closed his eyes before regaining his resolve. Once his nerves settled, Kakarrot rolled the ball over, looking for the words, but found something different.

"What's this?" Kakarrot inadvertently repeated his statement from the vision. This time the violet gel spelled out another word. He was puzzled at the finding and voiced his confusion.

"What is Earth?"

|||:

To Be Continued.


	4. Rivers In The Desert

Broken In Pieces

_"Behold, I will do a new thing. Now it shall spring forth; shall you not know it? I will even make a road in the wilderness and rivers in the desert."_

_(Isaiah 43:19)_

Chapter Four

Tilting his head back, Kakarrot inhaled the smoky air. He opened his mouth and could taste death in the wind. The planet simmered quietly all around him, but he could feel an undercurrent of despair. Namek's suffering radiated from every blade of grass and dripped from Kakarrot's fingertips as his hand glossed over the water.

Kakarrot peered into the mirror-like surface of the still lake. His hair had returned to its normal stance atop his head. However, his skin was another story. The bath washed away the dirt and oil, but with the mask of grime gone, his sickly appearance was more pronounced. Touching his abdomen, where cut muscles once were, Kakarrot made a face that resembled his old smile. 'If Vegeta could see me now,' he thought.

He looked over to the green ball from the previous night. 'Maybe be can see me.' Before he was able to reflect on that point, Kakarrot saw his brother land nearby.

"There you are!" Raditz ran to his brother and grabbed his shoulders. Kakarrot saw the sequential waves of shock and sorrow creep across Raditz's face as he took in Kakarrot's shirtless form. His face shifted back to its familiar grin before he spoke again. "We have been looking for you. Dad's worried."

"I'm sure he is." Kakarrot gently pushed away from his brother's grip and clothed himself, desiring to elude more stares from his brother. "He has been stressed a lot lately."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him this upset since his mate died." Raditz picked up a few rocks and threw them into the lake, sending a cascade of ripples across the water.

Kakarrot took up a spot next to Raditz and joined him in rock throwing. "I hate to bring Dad down with my troubles." Kakarrot crouched down and dumped his pile of rocks by the water's edge. "I'm sorry, Raditz. I've brought you in on this too. After Vegeta died, all I could think about was bringing him back. I didn't realize until today how much you, Dad, and Gratto have done for me. I just don't think I can ask anything else from you guys."

"What do you mean?" Raditz steadied his hand, leaving behind an eerie silence.

"I had a vision, Raditz. I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but I have been dreaming about Vegeta. The dreams have been very vivid, almost like they were real. I think Vegeta gave me a message last night."

"What message?"

Kakarrot retrieved the green ball from the ground and handed it to his brother, making certain that he did not accidentally smudge the writing.

"Earth – what's that?" Raditz stared at the word.

"I think it is a planet. I think a Namekian must have scribbled that on there. Maybe they knew we were coming. Maybe they went to this Earth place and want us to follow them."

"Whoa, Kakarrot, I think you are getting ahead of yourself. You cannot prove any of this. One word doesn't necessarily mean that the Namekians are trying to signal you to follow them across the universe. Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Of course, I do!" Kakarrot's voice raised involuntarily. He stepped away from his brother and clenched his fists. "This can't just be a coincidence. It can't be." He said more to himself than Raditz.

"Kakarrot,' Raditz moved closer to his brother and started to grab his shoulder but stopped when he saw Kakarrot's tightened fists, "I know you want more than anything to believe in a future with Vegeta, but you need to open your eyes. Look around, Kakarrot. An entire race was destroyed for the Dragonballs. Someone else has their hand in this matter. It is probably King Vegeta like Dad and Gratto said. Are you willing to go against King Vegeta and possibly Metga for Vegeta?"

Raditz paused. Kakarrot turned around at the mention of Vegeta's name, tears streaking down his face. "Brother, I will support you regardless of the situation, but we have to make a plan that is not based on feelings or whims."

"Raditz, you don't understand. I saw this vision as clearly as I see you. Try to put yourself in my place. What if your lover died, and you felt he was trying to communicate with you?"

Gears started turning in Raditz's head. He lived by his impulses and the things that he could see and touch. He had never been good at thinking about life from another person's perspective; however, he cared deeply for his brother and could see that he meant what he had said. Even though Raditz did not believe in ghosts or the supernatural, he knew he had to help Kakarrot on his mission. He knew if did not stand by his brother now, their relationship would never be the same.

"Okay, Kakarrot." Raditz said, followed by a loud sigh. "Let's do this. Let's go to Earth."

"Thank you, Raditz." Kakarrot embraced his brother.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't convinced Dad. He has the final say. Remember?"

Kakarrot pulled back from Raditz and nodded with a small smile spreading across his face. He felt tremendously better. Now, he had an accomplice on his mission. It was a small glimmer of hope that did much for Kakarrot's heart.

|||:

Bardock threw up his hands. He had been searching the computer on the control panel for the past few hours. He had looked up information on nearby planets, trying to plan out their next step. He growled while pushing away from the panel. He nearly bumped into Gratto without noticing it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Bardock backed away from his fellow Saiyan.

"No, you're okay. I know you've been working all morning. Why don't you come to kitchen? I'll make you something to eat." Gratto smiled.

"Alright, sounds good." Bardock walked to the kitchen and seated himself in the nearest chair.

"You push yourself too hard, Bardock. You should relax some." Gratto placed a beverage in front of Bardock.

"I know. I can't stop though. I've got to help Kakarrot in whatever way I can. He's been so heartbroken about Vegeta." He paused, whispering his next words. "I thought he was going to kill himself or die of starvation."

"I understand, Bardock." Gratto placed a hand atop Bardock's. "He is your son. Of course, you are worried. I'm just saying that you don't need hurt yourself. You have to be Kakarrot's strength right now. You cannot do that if you are sick from stress."

Bardock pulled back his hand gently. "Thank you, Gratto. You have been very supportive throughout this entire thing. I'm truly grateful."

"There's no need to thank me. Kakarrot might as well be my family. Once Vegeta is back, those two are going to be mates." Gratto grinned as he turned back to the sandwich he had been preparing.

When he returned to the table with sandwich in hand, Gratto saw Bardock holding his head in his hands, eyes shut tightly. He had been alone for so long. He worried when he agreed to take on this adventure that his emotions would not stir from such a long sleep, but as he watched Bardock calm himself, he was over-powered by a sense of awe.

Gratto could hardly imagine enduring the tragedy of watching his child wither away in front of him. Tokata had been taken from him so suddenly. Gratto had been fortunate in that way.

He felt compelled to pull Bardock to his chest, hold him, and tell him that everything would be okay, but knowing the universe like he did, Gratto could not rightly say that. All he could do was support Bardock and his son's mission, uncertain of where their path would lead.

Giving into his emotions, Gratto silently placed the sandwich on the table and pulled Bardock up and into his arms. "Bardock," He whispered into his ear, "I will see this path to its end with you, but when Kakarrot is not here, you don't have to be strong for me. Let go or you'll lose your sanity."

Bardock shook violently as the tears erupted from his body. He grabbed Gratto's neck with all his strength, scared that he would fall into darkness without an anchor.

Gratto soothed Bardock as he wept, rubbing encouragement into his flesh with every touch of his hands against Bardock's back.

Time passed slowly while Bardock wept and cried out incoherent words into Gratto's neck. When the tears subsided, Gratto pulled back softly and wiped the remaining tears from Bardock's exhausted face.

"Thank you." Bardock sniffled. "I needed that."

"I know. I've never had a son, but I did have a brother that was taken from me." Gratto rubbed Bardock's cheek.

Bardock nodded and pulled Gratto's hands from his face and held onto them, not wanting to break the contact that radiated peace and understanding. He looked down at his and Gratto's hands, not remembering the last time he had been touched this sweetly. When he turned his head up to speak, he found a warm pair of lips on his.

Gratto's kiss did not push Bardock for more but was soft and held steady. Bardock glanced at Gratto's face and saw closed eyes. Without quite knowing why, Bardock mirrored his fellow Saiyan by shutting his eyes and kissing back.

The kiss was sweet. Bardock sensed no pity behind Gratto's lips. All he felt was warmth. He pushed a bit harder, craving more. He was rewarded with Gratto's large hands snaking their way around his neck, pressing heat into his sensitive skin.

He was about to venture further when he heard the distinct sound of his eldest son's voice outside. He pulled back and stared into Gratto's eyes for a moment, but the sound of the door opening drew him away. He had just grabbed his sandwich and took a huge bite when Raditz and Kakarrot entered.

He ate his meal while listening to his son's plan, trying to avoid eye contact with Gratto. Bardock worried that even the smallest glance would betray what he and Gratto had been doing mere moments ago. He was not yet ready to admit to himself, let alone his boys that he might be falling for Gratto.

|||:

To be continued.


	5. In The Secret Places

Broken In Pieces

"_O my dove, in the clefts of the rock, in the secret __places__ of the cliff, let me see your face, let me hear your voice; for your voice __is__ sweet, and your face __is__ lovely."_

_(Song of Solomon 2:14)_

Chapter Five

After much deliberation, Bardock had agreed to travel to Earth. He would not tell his sons this, but he was actually glad that he did not have to come with a plan. His mind was spinning after his kiss with Gratto.

Bardock looked back at the ship. Somewhere inside the ship was the man that had been bold enough to kiss him – his first kiss in ten years.

Gratto and the boys were readying the ship for take-off while he made a final walk around the planet. Bardock filled his time by pacing through the first village he and his family had found when they arrived on Namek. He found the doorway he passed through just days before and gripped the frame.

"Did I miss the signs?" Without any regard for the stability of the doorframe, Bardock pressed his head against it. He squeezed his eyes together, hoping the effort would conjure up images of the subtle hints Gratto surely gave him. Unfortunately, no instances came to mind. He had been so wrapped up with Kakarrot's struggles that he had been blind to Gratto's advances. He stood with his head against the door, trying to separate the facts from his disconnected perception but stopped short when he was drawn from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder.

"I think we need to talk." Bardock heard the words trail from beyond his eyelids.

"Gratto, I…" His words were cut off by a pair of warms lips. Bardock's eyes snapped open. He had been expecting a lengthy conversation with Gratto and ultimately ending their relationship before it began, but the smooth lips on his demanded attention. A moment of kissing passed before Bardock pulled away from Gratto. He was not caught up in the heat of the moment this time. He had to call it off while he still could.

"Gratto, I appreciate your help and understanding, but I can't be in a relationship right now. I need to take care of my son." Bardock moved away from the doorway, walking closer to Gratto but made sure to keep a friendly distance between them.

"I respect your concern for your son." He paused. Bardock noticed the color in Gratto's cheeks. "You can't take care of your son, if you aren't okay." The words came out in one rushed breath.

Bardock thought he looked cute. He emanated an innocence Bardock had never seen in a grown Saiyan, which caused him to wonder. "Gratto, have you ever been in a relationship?"

A bright blush painted the already highlighted cheeks. 'That's it.' Bardock mentally said as a grin spread over his gloomy features. For a middle-aged Saiyan, Gratto acted more like a teenager in regards to sexual experience. Gratto's nervousness tickled Bardock. He could not help but chuckle a little when Gratto glared back at him.

Bardock covered his mouth in an attempt to quiet his laughter. Behind his hand, Bardock muffled a response for his behavior.

"I'm sorry, Gratto, but it's funny." He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "That felt good."

"What?" Gratto dropped his anger quickly.

"Laughing – I don't remember the last time I laughed like that."

Gratto smiled. "Well, if laughing at my inexperience makes you feel better, go right ahead."

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

"I know another way you could thank me." Gratto winked.

"No, I told you…" Bardock began.

"I heard you say you didn't want a relationship, meaning that you don't want anything serious. Who said we couldn't play around until you can take things seriously?"

"What are you saying – that you just want a sex partner?" Bardock stared at Gratto incredulously.

"Why not? I am attracted to you. I feel a connection with you. I can wait until you are ready. Even though you have been hiding it well, I know you are in heat."

Bardock's eyes went wide. "You know… how?"

"I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean I don't use my Saiyan instincts. You have been mated before right?" Gratto waited for Bardock to nod his approval. "Then surely you are familiar with Saiyan hormones. When a Saiyan enters into heat, his body gives off pheromones that elicit a sexual response from other fertile males. Your sons are immune to your scent, but I have been enduring that sweet smell for the last few days." Gratto smirked sexily at Bardock.

Bardock gulped. The tables had been turned, and he was the nervous one now. Gratto took two large steps towards Bardock. Extending his hand, Gratto stroked Bardock's stubbly chin.

"I don't know about this…" Bardock breathed as he inched closer towards Gratto's lips.

"Just don't worry about it. Let's enjoy some of the physical fun while you are in heat. We can worry about the rest later on."

Bardock admitted to himself he felt something between him and Gratto that stretched beyond sexual curiosity. He mentally reviewed his options and decided to heed Gratto's advice for now.

He leaned forward and claimed Gratto's tender lips, inhaling his musky scent. After a few moments of intense kissing, Bardock pulled back and smiled at Gratto.

"What's funny?" Gratto arched an eye.

"You. You get so bold when I'm nervous but become befuddled once I take the lead."

"Maybe because I'm not used to this." Gratto grinned back at Bardock.

"Let me teach you then."

Bardock took Gratto's lips greedily, devouring every inch that was given to him. His heat hit him with the full force of three days repression. He soon drew away from Gratto's lips. Gratto was just about to speak when he felt Bardock's fangs against his throat as his tongue glossed over the spot between his neck and shoulder.

The action was completely Saiyan, and Gratto did not shy away from it. The attention shot pleasure waves directly to his groin. He surprised himself with the loud moan that left his mouth. He had never felt so good.

The moans turned to near screams when Bardock's hand slivered south and gripped Gratto's hardened length. The rapturous feelings were over-whelming the virgin Saiyan. Just when he thought he could not take anymore, Gratto felt Bardock move away.

"What's wrong?" Gratto struggled to get the words from his weak mouth.

"Don't you hear that?" Bardock breathed heavily.

Gratto listened closed and grimaced at the sound.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?" Raditz's head could be seen far off in the distance.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until we can get some more alone time." Bardock grinned before drawing away from Gratto and making his way towards his son.

Gratto smirked at his back. "Oh, I'll make sure we get some alone time. Don't you worry about that."

|||:

To Be Continued.


	6. Relieve Your Grief

******Warning****:**** Chapter contains PG-13 material (male/male scene). Only continue if you can handle it. You have been warned!**

* * *

Broken In Pieces

"_But I would strengthen you with my mouth, and the comfort of my __lips__ would relieve your grief."_

_(Job 16:5)_

Chapter Six

"So, this is Yardrat." Bardock said under his breath. Two days had passed since his conversation with Gratto on Namek. Unfortunately, Gratto had been unable to keep his promise to find time for their relationship to reach the next level.

Sharing such a confined area with Raditz and Kakarrot left Gratto so restricted he could not even sneak a kiss with his new partner. Bardock had to admit that he was a more than a little disappointed with the lack of physical relief.

He tightened his fist. He would force his body to wait if he had to. He may be Saiyan, but that did not mean he would pounce on a virgin. He worried about hurting Gratto. 'Maybe it's not such a good idea.' As if he could read minds, Gratto shook Bardock's shoulder lightly and smiled at him.

"Don't worry." Gratto said as he passed Bardock at the ship's door.

Bardock stood at the doorway, staring at Gratto's retreating form. Gratto had agreed to make the proper introductions, as he was the only one fluent in the planet's native language. Bardock decided to wait with his sons, but he did not linger alone long. Kakarrot and Raditz soon made their way out of their bunks and walked up to their father.

"Where's Gratto?" Raditz asked absentmindedly. He rubbed his still tired eyes.

"He went to meet with the locals. We talked about this last night." Bardock grinned at his son.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." Raditz yawned.

Kakarrot nodded and strolled past his father. Bardock watched his youngest exit the ship quietly and disappear into the nearby tree line. Raditz finished rubbing his eyes and ran after his brother.

Bardock found he was alone for the first time since Namek. Typically, he was not fond of silence or solitary isolation, but he felt comforted on the empty ship after all the attention he had gotten from Gratto.

Gratto had been smirking and staring at him constantly over past couple of days. He could understand Gratto's interest. He remembered his first time – all those years ago.

Saiyans usually had sex before mating. Bardock began his sexual journey when he was only sixteen. He smirked at the memory. In hindsight, he probably was not the master that he thought he was in his testosterone driven youth. Bardock dated a few men before meeting his mate.

Bardock sighed and walked back towards the control panel. The screen blackened since arrival; now acting as a mirror, Bardock pushed down the top of shirt to reveal a very faint mate mark.

With his mate, Bardock knew from the beginning that they were supposed to be together. He was younger and without many worries. Everything had changed since then.

He studied his reflection. Grey hairs kissed his receding hairline. Short stubble framed his thin jaw. Kakarrot's ordeal had stripped Bardock of his remaining youthfulness. Concern and dread seemed to be etched into his skin, particularly evident near his eyes and mouth. He pulled himself away from the screen and nearly ran into Gratto.

"Everything is in order. I got us a couple of rooms at a village nearby." Gratto beamed.

"A couple of rooms?" Bardock arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they only had two. Well, they initially only had one, but I convinced them that two rooms were needed." Gratto grinned from ear to ear.

"How'd you do that?"

"I told them you and I had just mated and needed our own room" Gratto winked at Bardock playfully.

"You did what?" Bardock's eye went wide.

"Calm down. You said the boys can't speak a word of the Yardrat language, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Raditz and Kakarrot won't know any differently. They have their own room and we have ours. Not a big deal. They are grown boys. They wouldn't want you sleeping in the same room with them anyway." Gratto nudged Bardock's arm when he did not offer up a response.

"Don't worry about it." Gratto gently held Bardock's shoulders. "Relax. Enjoy yourself tonight."

"You say that now. Wait till we get our alone time. You'll probably be just as nervous as you were the last time." Bardock place a hand atop Gratto's and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't sell me short. I have some tricks up my sleeve. I may be physically inexperienced, but mentally, I have been doing this for years."

Bardock chuckled. "I'm sure."

"Let's go get the boys, so we can get settled in." Gratto pulled Bardock by the hand out of the ship and towards the trees. After finding Raditz and Kakarrot, the group set of for their accommodations. Gratto held his nervousness and anticipation inside while showing a calm face in front of the younger Saiyans. He could hardly believe that after the night was over he would no longer be a virgin.

|||:

A few hours had already passed. Bardock took a large gulp of water, hoping to swallow his nervous anticipation with it. Kakarrot and Raditz made no objection about Gratto and Bardock having their own room. Bardock was initially worried that Raditz would get a hint of what was going on since he had a sexual relationship in the past.

If Raditz did know anything about Bardock and Gratto's relationship, he conveyed no sign of it. He smiled and acted no differently. Kakarrot said little, but that was typical now. Bardock wondered if his son would ever get better. He sighed quietly.

Bardock felt a growingly familiar hand on his thigh. Gratto was a very attentive partner. He had to admit. His mate had been the same way. Bardock could not help but connect with Gratto's kind nature. He relished the comforting touches that Gratto so freely gave. He smiled to himself.

'I better reward him later.' He thought before continuing his meal.

|||:

"Goodnight, Kakarrot. Goodnight, Raditz." Bardock said before he retreated from the doorway of their room. Kakarrot was already asleep, facing away from the door. Raditz stirred and made an inaudible reply. Bardock stood outside the door until he heard soft snoring.

Even after twenty years, the sound of his sons' gentle breathing soothed him. When his mate died, Bardock would watch his sons sleep at night. He was comforted by the gentle look on their faces. He would trace his mate's likeness in each of their faces.

He smiled remembering the one time he had been caught. Before he could recall the instance to himself, he heard Gratto call for him. He decided to save the memory for another time. Right now, Bardock had other matters to attend to.

|||:

"There you are." Gratto smiled as Bardock entered the room.

Bardock closed the door and padded over to Gratto. He stood hesitantly at the edge of the bed. "Are you sure about this?" Bardock looked down at Gratto sprawled out on the bed. He had already taken off his shirt. The show of flesh was testing Bardock's resolve. He had to hold himself back from attacking Gratto.

"Yes, of course I am." Gratto leaned forward and pulled Bardock down on the bed.

Bardock steadied himself by placing his hands on either side of Gratto's head. He ended up straddling Gratto unintentionally. His clothed butt was pressed against an already excited Gratto. Bardock took in a sharp breath. He did not think things would progress this quickly.

"It's okay." Gratto smiled. "I told you not to worry."

"It's been so long. I don't know if I can…" Bardock hid behind the waterfall of his raven hair as he spoke. His nerves were getting to him.

"Don't worry about it, Bardock. You're dealing with an amateur. You don't have to prove anything to me." Gratto lifted Bardock's chin to look into the rich chocolate eyes. "Just enjoy yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." Bardock was barely able to say before lips crashed against his. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gratto's back. Within seconds, Bardock's need overtook his mind. He devoured every taste Gratto gave to him, licking and sucking on Gratto's lips and then his tongue.

Bardock heard a moan come from Gratto's throat, so he left his lips and kissed a trail to his neck. He sucked on the soft skin of Gratto's neck before heading lower. Bardock took a nipple between his teeth, causing Gratto to nearly scream in ecstasy. He smiled against Gratto's chest before continuing his work.

After a few more groans from Gratto, Bardock moved to the untouched nipple. He licked and sucked on it while pinching the other. He stole a few glances at Gratto, whose head was thrown back in pleasure.

He worked the nipple over for several minutes. He then sat back on the bed and pulled off his shirt and pants.

Gratto looked up just as Bardock's pants came off.

Bardock had hoped he would be everything that Gratto had been expecting, and from the look on his face, Bardock figured he might be.

Gratto stared at Bardock's member for a few moments before looking up at Bardock incredulously. "Are you kidding me?" He said.

"What?" Bardock replied, slightly shocked and a little afraid.

"How do you expect that," Gratto pointed at Bardock's penis, "to fit in me?"

Bardock laughed loudly. "I don't know." He said. "Are you having second thoughts?" Bardock did not want to back away now, but he would if Gratto was uncomfortable.

"No way, I'm just surprised. I've never seen another man's stuff before." Gratto tried to look at ease.

"You sound like a teenager. You know that?" Bardock grinned.

"What do you expect me to sound like? I might as well be a teenager – as far as experience goes." Gratto sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't get mad. It's cute and refreshing." Bardock sat next to Gratto.

"Refreshing?" Gratto dropped his arms and titled his head slightly.

"Yeah. It's been many years since my first time. This reminds me of it. Being with you is new and exciting. I haven't had that in a long time."

"I'm glad then." Gratto smiled at Bardock.

"Alright, it's your turn now." Bardock pointed at Gratto's pants. "Let's see it."

"Okay." Gratto stood and grabbed the top of pants. "I'm just warning you. I'm not as gifted as you."

"Don't worry, remember? You don't have to prove anything to me." Bardock repeated Gratto's words.

"Fine." Gratto inhaled and exhaled deeply before pulling his pants down and dropping them on the floor. He waited for Bardock to speak, but when nothing came, he questioned him. "Well?"

"Come here." Bardock said in a husky voice.

Gratto took a few steps to stand in front of Bardock. He covered his mouth to keep from screaming when he felt warm wetness surround him. "What are you doing?" He breathed.

Bardock pulled back from Gratto's member and said, "Just enjoy it."

Gratto did as he was told. His eyes clenched shut. The feeling of Bardock's mouth engulfing him as his tongue swirled against the head was nearly too much for Gratto.

Within less than a minute, Gratto felt himself nearing his climax. He gripped Bardock's shoulder. When Bardock did not back away, Gratto mumbled a warning. "I am going to…"

Gratto felt Bardock's hands grip his hips, holding him still. Gratto took this as sign from his partner and rode the waves of his powerful climax. When he finished, Bardock pulled back and wiped his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Gratto fell to the ground. He was so embarrassed. He told himself all day that he would control himself, but he had already failed at that.

"For what?" Bardock was confused.

"For what I just did. I didn't mean to finish in your mouth. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to do anything else." Gratto reached for his pants, ready to pull them on and end his relationship with Bardock.

"Are you serious? You didn't do anything wrong." Bardock grabbed Gratto's hand and pulled him into his lap. "I told you to enjoy it. You did, right?" Bardock rubbed Gratto's back softly.

"Yes - very much." Gratto stared past Bardock's face.

"Then, you did nothing wrong." Bardock moved his face in front of Gratto's and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." Bardock kissed Gratto sweetly as he ran a hand up his back and into his thick hair.

Gratto smiled back at Bardock when the kiss ended. "Thank you."

"I know another way you could thank me." Bardock winked.

"Bardock, I don't know if I'm ready for the whole thing yet. I…" Gratto felt ashamed. He had led Bardock on, but after what had just happened, Gratto did not feel like he could handle any more tonight.

"It's okay. We can take it slow." Bardock reached for Gratto's hand and squeezed it.

"What about you? Do you want me to…?" Gratto motioned towards Bardock's limp penis.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Bardock grinned.

"How do I?" Gratto looked at Bardock sheepishly.

"It's just like how you'd do it for yourself." Bardock placed Gratto's hand on his dick.

Gratto swallowed and nodded. He wanted to make Bardock feel as good as he had made him feel. He began with slow strokes, trying to work Bardock back up. He picked up the pace when Bardock hardened.

Bardock lay down on the bed and watched Gratto touch him. He felt the pressure building up already. When he felt Gratto's other hand massaging his balls, he lost control. He released ten years of pressure into Gratto's hand and onto his own stomach. He breathed heavily for several minutes before steadying himself.

"Thank you." Bardock said as he pulled himself up from the bed.

Gratto simply smiled at him. His first time with another man had finally happened. 'What a memory.' He thought while Bardock cleaned himself.

When both Saiyans were clean and clothed, Bardock stretched out on the bed, pulling Gratto into his embrace as he went. Gratto was lulled to sleep by the sound of Bardock's strong heartbeat beneath his ear.

|||:

To Be Continued.


	7. Like The Eagle's

******Warning****:**** Chapter contains PG-13 material (male/male scene). Only continue if you can handle it. You have been warned!**

* * *

Broken In Pieces

"_Who satisfies your mouth with good __things, __so that__ your youth is renewed like the eagle's?"_

_(Psalms 103:5)_

Chapter Seven

Sunlight lazily drew up the length of the small guest room on the Planet Yardrat. Bardock sat in a chair near the window. His gaze flickered between the growing dawn and his sleeping partner. The thoughts of a new love were still so foreign to him but were now welcomed into his mind without much trepidation.

The winter months of loneliness had truly stripped him of many things; however, after last night, Bardock realized that certain emotions could never be completely taken away. The bitter traces of love and wanting had lain on the outskirts of his mind for ten years, eagerly awaiting their triumphant return. Now that they were back, Bardock decided that he would relish these sensations.

Gratto stirred then. A pair of beautiful onyx eyes opened wearily and blinked before locking onto Bardock's.

"Good morning." He called.

"Good morning to you too." Bardock smiled back. The glow of the sun was mirrored in Bardock's beaming face. Gratto caught some of his lover's joy and flashed him a similar smile.

Both Saiyans stared at one another for several moments. Time passed around them as their minds separately replayed the previous night. Bardock felt himself stiffen at the memory and squired in his chair to keep from putting anymore pressure on his lower regions.

Gratto, already naturally aroused from waking, made no move to hide his excitement. Feeling more confident after his first experience, Gratto got out of bed and slowly walked over to Bardock. The look on his face when Gratto sat on his lap and boldly claimed his lips was a mixture of shock and pure rapture. The two kissed deeply for several minutes.

Bardock was the first to break away. He gently shoved Gratto out of his lap before dragging him to the bed. Bardock motioned for Gratto to remove his clothing while he hastily took off his own clothes. Bardock stalked back over to the bed and kneeled between Gratto's legs. He leaned down and hungrily took Gratto's lips before he could question Bardock about what was happening.

The kissing turned into touching, licking, and sucking as Bardock worked his way down Gratto's body. Gratto senses were in over-drive. His breathing came out in needy pants. Before Bardock could take his partner's length into his mouth, Gratto spoke.

"What are we doing?" He choked out.

"What do you think?" Bardock raised his head to meet eyes with Gratto. Gratto noticed the red hue in Bardock's eyes and understood instantly. 'It's his heat.'

"But Bardock…" Gratto began to protest. He honestly had not expected his simple gesture would lead to this. He had hoped to have the rest of the day to mentally prepare himself for the next stage of their romance. "I don't think I'm ready."

"You will be. I'll prepare your body. It will feel good. I promise." Bardock smiled before returning to Gratto's manhood.

Once the sensations from his groin began, Gratto could not fight it anymore. Curiosity and many years of pent up desire robbed him of all rationality. He would lose his virginity here and now. The thought excited him and caused his anticipation to overtake his fears.

Bardock only spent a minute on Gratto's manhood. His own need was too great to spend much time on foreplay. He figured that they would have plenty of time for slow and sweet lovemaking. Right now, he had to have release.

He leaned back on his knees and sucked on his fingers for a few seconds before returning to his spot between Gratto's legs. His long digits glistened with saliva in the morning sunlight. Bardock smiled as he lowered his hand to Gratto's entrance. He paused, awaiting a sign of compliance from his lover. A nod was all he needed to forge forward.

Bardock pushed into Gratto slowly. Gratto wriggled away from the feeling at first. His inner walls burned. He took a deep breath and settled back down.

Bardock went deeper. He pulled out before diving back in. Gratto tried to sync his rhythm with Bardock and found the waves of fullness and emptiness to be exquisite. He moaned loudly when Bardock drove a second finger into him.

Gratto felt himself slipping into finality when he was suddenly empty. He looked up to see Bardock positioning himself. He knew that this was one of those rare moments that he would carry vividly in his mind for the rest of his life: Bardock's lust covered features wrapped in wondrous sunshine.

"Ready?" Bardock breathed.

Gratto could only muster up a weak nod before he felt a hardness press into him. Bardock's crushing lips distracted him from the pain radiating from his center. Gratto moaned into Bardock's mouth as he pushed all the way inside. Bardock removed his lips from Gratto's and clenched his eyes shut.

After the aching subsided, Gratto relinquished his vice grip on Bardock's back and gingerly rubbed it. "I'm ready." He whispered.

Bardock proceeded slowly, taking slow dives into his lover. The passion escalated quickly in spite of both Saiyans desire to draw out their pleasure as long as possible.

Without notice, Gratto clung to Bardock's neck as he crashed into him. Gratto's climax snuck up on him. He slipped one hand down to furiously stroke himself. He came in strong waves while coating Bardock's stomach.

Bardock soon followed his partner when Gratto's walls tightened around him. His release was lengthy and astonishing. Gratto's insides milked Bardock of his desires and freed him of his longing.

Bardock pulled out of his lover and found a small towel. After cleansing Gratto, Bardock wiped himself down and threw the towel aside. He snuggled into Gratto chest as the first tears raced out of his eyes. He could not help it. The man that disappeared when his mate died had been found. He finally felt whole again.

Gratto stroked Bardock's back while he sobbed into his chest. Gratto closed his eyes, feeling truly wonderful for the first time in his life.

|||:

To Be Continued.


	8. By Clear Shinning

**Warning****: Chapter contains PG-13 material (male/male scene). Only continue if you can handle it. You have been warned!**

* * *

Broken In Pieces

_"And he shall be like the light of the morning when the sun rises, a morning without clouds, like the tender grass springing out of the earth, by clear shining after rain."_

_(2 Samuel 23:4)_

Chapter Eight

Bardock shifted in the bed, feeling for a certain warmth. With closed eyes, he searched both sides of the small space for his new lover, but did not find him. Bardock gingerly opened his eyes, allowing his vision to adjust to the blinding light of what he thought was early afternoon.

He pulled himself up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Bardock looked around the room while he stretched. He noted that the room had been cleaned and that Gratto's clothes were missing.

His first step away from the bed was shaky. Bardock's back was sore in a vaguely familiar way. A smile drew across Bardock's face as he rubbed his sore back. The dull pain was a small reminder of the wonderful morning he had spent with Gratto.

Bardock dressed himself quickly, suddenly becoming worried at his sons' reaction to his absence. Once fully clothed, Bardock opened the door and made his way back down to the small dinning area from the previous day. He was surprised to find only one of his sons at the table.

"Hey, Dad." Kakarrot said quietly.

"Good afternoon, Son. How are you doing today?" Bardock smiled as he seated himself across from his youngest.

"I'm alright. You?" Kakarrot pushed some of his food around on his plate with a fork.

"I'm feeling pretty good." Bardock looked about the room. "Where are Raditz and Gratto?"

Kakarrot replied without looking up. "Gratto went to the ship to make sure it was okay. He took Raditz with him."

"Oh." Bardock was slightly disappointed that he had not been able to wake up next to his lover, but he figured that things still needed to get done. He then made himself a plate of food and began eating when Kakarrot spoke again.

"I know what's going on, Dad." He said flatly.

Bardock worked to swallow his bite of food before opening his mouth. "What do you mean?" He kept his voice as reserved as possible in spite of his nerves.

"I know that you and Gratto are a couple."

"Really now?" Bardock smiled at his son. "And, how do you know that?"

"I can just tell. Both of you are acting differently. He was glowing this morning when he left your room. You are beaming now."

Bardock looked for the right words to say, fighting over whether or not to admit the truth to his son, but Kakarrot's next statement alleviated his concerns.

"I'm happy for you, Dad." Kakarrot finally looked up and into his father's eyes. "After your mate died, I worried about you. I always hoped that you would find another partner, but you always focused on Raditz and me. I'm glad you are finally focusing on yourself. I know my situation with Vegeta," he paused at the admission of his lost boyfriend's name before continuing, "has brought about a lot of grief for this family, and I'm relieved that you are able to find joy in the midst of it."

Bardock was awestruck. He knew Kakarrot's capacity for love, but he had forgotten Kakarrot's powerful intuition in regards to himself. "Thank you, Kakarrot. I truly appreciate that." Bardock forced his mouth to say. He was so proud and thankful for his son that he could hardly find the words to express himself.

Kakarrot nodded before cleaning up his spot and removing himself from the table. Bardock listened as his son made his way back to his room. When the door clicked shut, Bardock's memory fired. He remembered a similar situation that happened ten years earlier.

|||:

Bardock shifted quietly in the chair. He had been silently sitting in a chair in the corner of his eldest son's room for a couple of hours. His mate had died just two weeks ago, and the small act of watching his sons sleep comforted him greatly.

He began to settle into the seat and felt himself drifting off when he saw a blur of orange pass by the open door. Initially, he was startled, but his mind quickly drew out of sleepiness and formed an idea. 'Was that Kakarrot?'

Bardock stretched his legs as he pulled himself out of the chair. He passed his eldest son, who was still in deep sleep. Down the hall, he heard some shuffling before silence. Bardock smiled to himself, finding the action a bit difficult after the two week vacation.

He pushed open Kakarrot's bedroom door and found his youngest pretending to be asleep. He tried to hold back a laugh. Kakarrot twitched when Bardock walked forward.

Bardock sat on the edge of his son's bed and placed a hand on Kakarrot's head. "What were you doing?" Getting no response, he leaned forward and said. "I know you are awake."

Kakarrot's eyelids slowly peeled back to reveal his small brown eyes.

"I don't know." His young son replied.

"You don't know what?" Bardock asked slightly confused.

"I don't know what to do." Kakarrot said softly.

"You don't know what to do about what?"

"About you, Daddy." Kakarrot hid his face under the covers.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"You've been sad since Mama died. I know you sit in me and Raditz rooms at night. I wish I knew how to make you happy again." Kakarrot's voice came out muffled from the blanket covering his mouth.

Bardock could not stop the tears that began to trickle out of his eyes. He had cried so much in the past couple of weeks that he doubted whether or not he could cry anymore, but these tears were different.

Kakarrot poked his head out from under the blanket at the sound of his father sobbing and clung to him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Kakarrot began to cry. "I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry anymore. Please." Kakarrot wrapped his arms around Bardock's neck and buried his damp face against his father's shoulder.

Bardock rubbed his son's back lovingly while he held onto him. He could not find the right words to tell Kakarrot that things would be okay. He had to just hold him and hope that he understood. Kakarrot was so much like himself. 'But better.' Bardock thought. 'He is simple, but has such an amazing ability to love and care for everyone.'

Bardock held Kakarrot, rubbing his back reassuringly. He sat there with his ten year old son, who had understood his pain better than others his own age and felt truly comforted for the first time since his mate died.

Within half an hour, Kakarrot's breathing slowed, signaling sleep. Bardock kissed his son's forehead when he pulled him softly away from his shoulder. After placing Kakarrot in his bed and tucking him in, Bardock left. He went to his room and lay on his bed; for the first time since his mate died, Bardock fell asleep without crying or worrying.

|||:

Within moments of finishing his meal, Bardock was joined by Gratto and a mad looking Raditz.

"Hey, guys." Bardock said calmly. He held himself back from running up to Gratto and kissing him.

"Dad, you will not believe what Gratto has done." Raditz huffed.

"What?" Bardock smiled, figuring it could not be that bad.

"He," Raditz pointed at Gratto, "promised Kakarrot and me away to the Yardrat Warriors for two weeks."

"The Yardrat Warriors?" Bardock questioned Gratto.

"The Yardrat Warriors are an elite group of warrior priests on this planet. They were kind enough to invite your sons to train with them and learn some new techniques." Gratto glared at Raditz.

"I don't care who they are. I never agreed to train with them or stay on this planet for two weeks. We should be leaving as soon as we can." Raditz folded his arms across his chest.

"You will train with them. You are being selfish. This is unique opportunity, and you will take it with gratitude." Bardock spoke sternly.

Raditz looked defiant for a moment, but after surveying his father's rare serious gaze, he backed down. "Fine." He growled as he walked towards his room.

"That kid." Gratto rolled his eyes when the door slammed shut.

"He just hates sitting still. I know he wants to get to Earth so he can help Kakarrot. He means well. His delivery still needs work." Bardock crossed the room and grabbed Gratto's chin. "You ran off this morning without giving me a good morning kiss." He teased.

"I'm sorry." Gratto leaned up and softly kissed Bardock's lips. Bardock pressed back harder, hoping to intensify things. "I don't think we should do this here." Gratto whispered in between kisses.

"Okay." Bardock pulled Gratto down the hall, opened the door to their room, and hurried his lover inside. Once the door was locked, Bardock rushed back to Gratto and guided him to the bed.

On the bed, Bardock quickly rid Gratto of his clothes and bent down to claim his lips again. His kisses were hard and hungry. Gratto moaned suddenly when he felt a light pinch at his sensitive chest. "Bardock…" He whimpered.

"Hm?" Bardock mumbled - his mouth busy.

"I don't think we should be doing this right now." Gratto broke away. "Your sons could come over any minute."

Bardock smirked. "Or they couldn't." Bardock moved his head to Gratto's chest and licked the skin that he had just pinched.

Gratto arched into his touch. He was still very new to all this. Every sensation seemed to be magnified ten fold. Rationale flew out the window when Bardock's mouth began to travel south.

His tongue circled his navel before continuing its intended journey. Gratto covered his mouth to keep from screaming as Bardock's tongue ran the length of his hardened member.

"Bardock… Oh, Kami." Gratto moaned. He felt Bardock's mouth on him. "So good. So warm." He lifted his back to get more contact and was rewarded with Bardock's skilled tongue.

Gratto writhed in pure ecstasy for a few moments before his eyes opened suddenly. "Why'd you stop?" He whined.

"Not yet. You can't finish yet." Bardock stood. Once his clothes were removed, he returned to his partner. "Suck me. Please." Bardock lazily stroked himself. "If you suck on me, I'll be wet enough. Then, I can be inside you." He added when he noticed Gratto's hesitation.

Gratto simply nodded. Moving forward, Gratto clumsily tried to repeat Bardock's actions by running his tongue down Bardock's length. To his surprise, Bardock moaned in delight. He continued. Gratto placed his lips at the top of Bardock's length. The taste was different but not bad. He took the head in his mouth. The salty flavor and musky scent were powerful. He craved more of this delicacy.

He carefully took Bardock into his mouth, trying not to gag himself on the considerable mass. He had only been working for a minute when Bardock pulled his head away. "You'd better stop. Otherwise, there won't be a next part to this." Gratto smiled, pleased with himself.

"Lay down." Bardock said.

Gratto did as he was told and spread his legs. Bardock carefully maneuvered in the small bed. When he was secure with hands on either side of Gratto's arms, he moved forward. He pushed in slowly at first, hoping that the lubrication was enough to ensure a painless entrance. Gratto bucked underneath him at the initial contact.

"Come on, baby." He moaned. Bardock pushed in further and settled into a slow and steady rhythm. "That's it." Gratto clung to sheets. "Faster, Bardock. Right there. Ah!" Gratto stroked himself fiercely. His release flooded onto his belly as he buried his face in a pillow.

Bardock followed him. He hid his face in crook of Gratto's neck and lightly bit his tender skin as he rode the waves of his climax.

When his breathing returned to normal, Bardock got up. He cleaned Gratto and himself before getting back in bed. "That was nice." He murmured in Gratto's ear.

"I'll say."

|||:

To Be Continued.


	9. There Is A Season

Broken In Pieces

"_To everything __there is__ a season, a time for every purpose under heaven."_

_(Ecclesiastes 3:1)_

Chapter Nine

Kakarrot's tense fingers curled into the fabric over his knees. The Warriors had told him that he would have to be calm in order for the meditation to work properly. 'Not so easily done.' He thought.

Raditz had given up the training rather quickly. It had not surprised Kakarrot at all, but he now had to deal with his own emotions and his brother, who had no problem with voicing how irritating and boring he thought the experience was.

Kakarrot exhaled sharply. He hated the anger inside him, which in turn caused him to be more upset. "Quite useless." He mumbled.

A week with the Yardrat Warriors had already passed. Gratto had let one of the Warriors read his mind and somehow transferred the Saiyan language to him mentally. Kakarrot and Raditz did not understand how it worked, but then again they did not care. They could communicate with the Warriors. That was the only important thing. Kakarrot wondered what two weeks would have been like if they could not understand one another.

Kakarrot threw a glance towards the main temple – where Raditz must be. Kakarrot rolled his eyes.

While Raditz sulked about the Warriors' temples, Kakarrot had worked very hard. He trained for at least ten hours a day. At the end of each day, he felt terribly tired; though, his perseverance had paid off. He had learned a new technique called Instant Transmission. It had been rather difficult to learn with Raditz complaining constantly. Kakarrot had hoped that Raditz would be interested enough in his progress to join the training himself, but that had not happened.

Instant Transmission allowed Kakarrot to instantly go from one place to another. He started with very short distances and gradually went further away. He even learned how to leave the planet. He could travel using an individual's energy as a beacon or go to well-known place. His furthest trip so far was back to his home. Kakarrot clenched his eyes shut at the memory.

|||:

The house had been burned on purpose. Kakarrot was certain of that. The roof had fallen in on far side of his childhood home, crushing his bedroom. He shrugged off the feeling of loss. He did not think he would be able to return there anyways. He figured King Vegeta would have found it and destroyed it at some point. 'Better now than if we were here.'

Kakarrot did not like to think about the day Vegeta died, but the idea of a future battle with King Vegeta and his elite family members brought back the memory of his transformation into Super Saiyan. He wondered if that strength was enough to defeat the powerful men who killed all of the Namekians.

Kakarrot walked to the backyard. He looked for Vegeta's unmarked grave. He found it, but was disturbed at the sight of it. The grave looked pillaged. The wrappings that had covered Vegeta's body were caught on a few pieces of broken wood that must have blown away from the house.

Kakarrot had to hold his mouth to keep the nausea from rising out of his throat. 'Did King Vegeta find his son's body and take it with him? Did he give it to royal family to be destroyed? Had Metga been wished back and had he taken Vegeta's body?' The thoughts rushed through his body. The last on made Kakarrot's knees weak.

|||:

Kakarrot clenched his pants harder in response to the sight of Vegeta's wrappings in his mind. His eyes remained closed; he had to calm himself before he opened them again. He practiced one of the breathing exercises that the Warriors had taught him. His breathing slowed while his chest made slow rises and falls.

'I can do this.' Kakarrot reminded himself. He opened his eyes before closing them again, ready to begin. Kakarrot finally settled into a few hours of peaceful meditation.

|||:

Kakarrot leaned his head back against his pillow as he gently stroked Vegeta's fresh mate spot with the tips of his fingers, causing Vegeta to arch into his touch.

"Kakarrot." Vegeta moaned.

"Yes?" Kakarrot purred.

"Kakarrot." Vegeta's voice sounded suddenly so far away.

"Yes, Vegeta?" Kakarrot looked down and found his lap empty. "Vegeta, where are you?" Kakarrot stood up and started running about the house and into the yard. "Vegeta! Where are you?"

Kakarrot dropped to his knees on the verge of crying. "Vegeta, come back!"

|||:

Kakarrot opened his eyes. 'What was that?' He wondered. He stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants and began walking back to the temple.

"Kakarrot." A voice called.

Kakarrot wiped around and searched for whoever was calling him, but found no one. His body automatically went into a defensive fighting pose.

"Kakarrot, it's me." A voice that Kakarrot had not heard in what felt like years said again. It took his mind a moment to register the familiar yet foreign voice.

"Vegeta?"

|||:

To Be Continued.


	10. A Time To Dance

Broken In Pieces

"_A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance"_

_(Ecclesiastes 3:4)_

Chapter Ten

"Kakarrot, it's me."

"Vegeta?"

"Yes." Kakarrot heard the voice laugh. "It's me: Vegeta, your boyfriend?" The voice questioned him.

Kakarrot's hand dropped to his sides first, followed by the falling of his knees. His hands reached out at the last second to keep his face from connecting with the dirt. "Vegeta? Is that really you?" His voice was strangled in his throat because of the demanding tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Kakarrot. It is me. I'm alive. Well, sort of. I have my body. I'm in Other World." Vegeta's voice seemed to be coming from the air around his head.

"Other World?" Kakarrot managed to say.

"Yes. It is where you go after you die. I was allowed to keep my body because of my good deeds. I was even sent to another part of Other World to train with someone. That is how I am talking to you now." Kakarrot thought he could feel Vegeta's smile through his warm voice. A thought occurred to him.

"You have your body, Vegeta?"

"Yes. That is how I am able to be here and speak with you." Vegeta said slowly as if Kakarrot had not understood him the first time.

"Flare your ki." Kakarrot kept his eyes focused on the ground.

"What?"

"Flare your ki, Vegeta. Please." Kakarrot put as much force in his voice as he could with tears running off his face, darkening the soil beneath him like raindrops.

"Okay." He sounded confused.

Kakarrot's hands made small dips in the ground as he pressed with his mind for a far away energy. He clenched his eyes shut and touched two fingers to his forehead. "Here I go."

|||:

"Kakarrot?" Vegeta called. He stared down at the creature responsible for his conversation with Kakarrot.

"It wasn't me." King Kai snorted. "There must be some sort of interference."

"How can there be interference? I was talking directly to him one minute ago and now…" Vegeta's sentence hung unfinished in the air. A large man with spiky hair stood with his back to Vegeta; he was only five or six feet away. "Kaka… Kakarrot?" Vegeta's eyes went wide.

|||:

Kakarrot had felt _it_. He was sure of that. He had felt Vegeta's energy like a ball of shinning light. That energy had led him here. 'Where is here?' He thought.

Kakarrot felt _it_ again. 'His energy. He's here.' Kakarrot slowly moved his feet. His head reluctantly turned at last. 'I cannot be wrong about this. I just can't.' Tears made another trip down his face at the admission.

Kakarrot's mouth dropped. "Vegeta?" He cried suddenly unaware of every other being in exist, save one. His body moved of its own accord. He ran forward and embraced Vegeta. "Vegeta. Vegeta." Kakarrot sobbed.

"It's alright, Kakarrot. I'm right here." Vegeta's arms encircled his lover's back. His spirit felt so light with Kakarrot in his arms – complete. He felt like dancing.

|||:

To Be Continued.


	11. Cannot Be Parted

Broken In Pieces

"_They are joined one to another; they stick together and cannot be parted."_

_(Job 41:17)_

Chapter Eleven

Vegeta moved as smoothly as possible. The action would be easier if his body was not utterly restricted by a certain mass lying against him. Kakarrot lay asleep against his chest with a hand clutching possessively on his upper arm. He was sure a bruise would reveal itself later, but Vegeta could care less at the moment.

Kakarrot was in his arms. He was pressed near enough to Vegeta so that he could take in his scent – something Vegeta had sorely missed. When he arrived in Other World, Kakarrot's face stayed tucked behind his eyes every time he closed them - but his smell. His mind remembered it, yet his nose could not completely translate the dull information.

The whole idea made Vegeta think of the smells of food. His mind was imprinted with their memory, but until their heavenly scent filled him anew, he had not come to truly appreciate their disappearance or rejoice in their reappearance. Kakarrot's return stabbed Vegeta with such intense emotions as to blind him from reality. He had forgotten about training with King Kai and the fact that he was technically dead. The one thing that mattered to him was the Kakarrot's soft face as his chest rose and dived in his quiet sleep.

Vegeta willed a finger to stroke Kakarrot's thin face. 'Was it this thin before?' Vegeta wondered. He decided to remedy that later. Vegeta knew Kakarrot must have been through a great deal. He did not let his mind wander back to his own death lightly. He let himself shrink back to that day in small segments, dealing with the scenes in short bursts.

He could not imagine what his body must have looked like – bloody and cold. Vegeta drew back his hand from Kakarrot's face to cover his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose. He was glad that he did not become sick. It would have been most inconvenient in his current situation with Kakarrot so near and beneath him.

The first time Vegeta recalled his own death he had indeed vomited. A part of his mind had marveled at his ability to throw up, considering the fact the he was dead and that he had nothing in his system. Calming his mind, Vegeta replaced his hand back on Kakarrot's face. Another thing he had missed was his lover's warmth. Though he was presently reminded of his physical warmth, Vegeta's drew back to memory of his warm smiles. He loved that about Kakarrot.

'Love?' He thought. The word seemed so inadequate. After all they had been through and every thing they would have to endure to be happy and whole, Vegeta knew there was so much more between Kakarrot and himself than that little word, but for some reason, Vegeta clung to it.

It was all he had right now. He had his love for Kakarrot. He did not have his father, his home, or his title anymore, and somehow it was enough for him. "Kakarrot is enough." He whispered.

Vegeta and Kakarrot lay against the tree on King Kai's planet for an undetermined amount of time. Vegeta refused to move until Kakarrot was ready. He had to be Kakarrot's anchor. Judging from Kakarrot's appearance and his reaction to seeing Vegeta again, Vegeta was sure that Kakarrot had suffered greatly. He had to repair some of that hurt now. He knew some of it would never completely fade. He knew that like bitter scars, there would always be a trace of Vegeta's death in Kakarrot's mind and heart. He accepted this and prayed to protect Kakarrot against all the heartache he could in their future life together.

Vegeta titled his head to peer down at Kakarrot's neck. 'Our future life,' he thought. His fingers ghosted over Kakarrot's face and hovered just above where his mate mark should go. 'What would stop us now?' Vegeta wondered. 'There's no need for restraint anymore. The crown is already lost to me.' Vegeta fingered Kakarrot's neck softly. 'Even if there was a chance at the crown, what do I care about upholding my father's traditions? He sent me to be killed.' Vegeta grimaced. That particular thought had caused him much grief since his arrival in Other World.

As he ran along Snake Way, he had wept. He had also blasted the path out of rage. He wanted to convince himself that he hated his father, but he could not. He wished he did hate him. 'It would be easier.' Vegeta looked away from Kakarrot as the anger and sadness rippled through him. 'When did every thing have to be so complicated?' Vegeta sighed, recalling the short, but powerful history between himself and Kakarrot.

He rubbed Kakarrot's cheek. 'I guess nothing will come simply now.'

|||:

After what seemed like days, Kakarrot awoke. Vegeta dragged him inside and nearly shouted at King Kai for food for Kakarrot. King Kai snorted at him, but obliged them. Vegeta gave up on being polite rather quickly and began shoveling food into Kakarrot's reluctant mouth. When Vegeta was satisfied with Kakarrot's progress, he led Kakarrot to the room King Kai had given him to use while training.

With the door shut, Vegeta undressed. Left now only in his boxers, he motioned for Kakarrot to follow his lead. Vegeta climbed on top of the bed and rested his back against the headboard. Kakarrot slowly reacted, stripped down to his underwear, and crawled next to Vegeta. Vegeta threw an arm around Kakarrot's shoulders. "How are you feeling?" He smiled.

"I'm alright. I still can't believe this is real. I know I'm going to wake up from it and be back on Yardrat without you." Kakarrot's voice was hollow.

"I'm here, Kakarrot. It is real." Vegeta kissed Kakarrot's cheek.

"I know." Kakarrot moved a shaky hand to rest on Vegeta's muscular chest. He felt Vegeta's warmth, his heartbeat. He sighed. "I've missed you so much, Vegeta. You have no idea how badly I've missed you."

"We will have time to talk about all of that later, Kakarrot." Vegeta's hand gripped Kakarrot's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Kakarrot turned his eyes from Vegeta's chest to stare into his eyes. "Vegeta, may I have a kiss?"

Vegeta smiled lovingly at Kakarrot. "Of course." Vegeta leaned towards Kakarrot.

Kakarrot leaned forward, and for just a moment their lips hovered next to each other, not touching. Then, Kakarrot pressed his lips to Vegeta's.

The taste of Vegeta's lips against Kakarrot's caused him to shiver. Vegeta swore he forgot how to breathe. Their hands found one another despite their eyes being closed. Kakarrot and Vegeta were finally together, and both men swore they would never be torn apart again.

|||:

To Be Continued.


	12. Forget Your Misery

**************Warning****:**** Chapter contains PG-13 material (male/male scene). Only continue if you can handle it. You have been warned!**

* * *

Broken In Pieces

"_Because you would forget __your__ misery, and remember __it__ as waters __that have__ passed away, and __your__ life would be brighter than noonday. __Though__ you were dark, you would be like the morning."_

(Job 11: 16-17)

Chapter Twelve

Kakarrot felt something brush against his arm. He jerked awake instantly. 'Where am I?' He wondered. Looking around the room, he felt the panic begin to stir inside him. He could not remember anything about where he was. 'Was I drugged? Did someone capture me?' He nearly screamed when his arm was stroked.

"What's wrong, Kakarrot?" Vegeta said, still half asleep.

"Vegeta?" Kakarrot's breathing slowed.

"Yes?" Vegeta propped himself up on one arm and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I… I forgot where I was. I'm sorry." Kakarrot rolled over to face away from Vegeta to hide his shame.

"It is okay, Kakarrot. You've been through a lot - I'm sure. I know you will need time to get used to this. Honestly, I am still getting used to it too." Vegeta leaned over Kakarrot's shoulder to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Really?" Kakarrot turned to lie on his back.

"Yes. It still feels like a dream when I can easily lean over and kiss you." Vegeta bent down again and pressed his lips to Kakarrot's with more pressure this time. A smile pulled at the sides of Vegeta's lips when he heard a moan pour into his mouth from Kakarrot's throat. The kissing intensified until Kakarrot broke away for air.

"What a dream…" Kakarrot mumbled.

"I promise. This is real." Vegeta stroked Kakarrot's cheek.

"But, it can't be. This is too good." Kakarrot covered his face with his forearm.

"How can I prove it to you?" Vegeta purred.

"I'm not sure." Kakarrot pulled back his arm to stare into Vegeta's eyes. He was too curious at all the possibilities to be frightened.

Vegeta sat for a minute in contemplation. When he did turn his eyes back on Kakarrot, he had a wicked smile on his face. "I have an idea."

Before Kakarrot could pose a question, Vegeta had thrown back the blanket that was covering Kakarrot's lower half. Vegeta wasted no time. He instantly seized the waistband of Kakarrot's boxers and yanked them down.

"Vegeta!" Kakarrot half moaned and half whined at the sudden blast of cool air on his sensitive parts.

Vegeta felt wonderfully naughty as his chin dipped down and his tongue extended to lick the head of Kakarrot's penis.

"Ah!" Kakarrot hips bucked from the stimulation.

"Did you like that?" Vegeta asked with a little less surety than his previous actions had portrayed.

"Uh-huh." He breathed.

The reply was enough for Vegeta to resume his attentions. Rubbing one hand on his thigh to warm it, Vegeta started stroking Kakarrot's shaft. Kakarrot stiffened very quickly, no doubt from months of ill attention. Once completely hard, Vegeta continued with his plan. He ran his tongue up the length of the upright shaft before taking the head into his mouth. Vegeta sucked on the top for a moment. Then, he dipped his face down and took the entire length into his mouth.

"Vegeta…" Kakarrot whispered. "You don't have to…"

Vegeta refused to stop to provide Kakarrot with any verbal reassurance of his willingness. He intended to show him instead.

One of his arms held him up while the other ventured underneath Kakarrot's shaft to gently rub his sac. Kakarrot moaned again, louder this time.

Kakarrot finished much faster than he expected or wanted. Vegeta was somewhat shocked when his mouth filled. He had never performed oral sex, so the abrupt intrusion of copious amounts of liquid into his mouth nearly caused him to gag. He recovered, but was only able to swallow some while the rest dripped out of the corners of his mouth. He stood and cleaned his mouth with his discarded shirt. Vegeta excused himself to further cleanse his face in the restroom. When he returned, he found Kakarrot sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I should have warned you." He looked ashamed.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta advanced and smiled. "Did that prove to you that this is real?"

Kakarrot placed an open palm against the back of his head. "Well, actually…" He grinned. "If anything, that proved this all must be a dream – an amazing dream at that."

"Oh, Kakarrot." Vegeta rolled his eyes playfully.

|||:

After a little more fooling around, Kakarrot pulled Vegeta to his chest. Vegeta soon fell asleep. Kakarrot was left to admire his lover's serene face. He thought how differently he felt simply from Vegeta's reentry into his life. Kakarrot felt so much better. He thought the darkness that Vegeta's death had cast was finally starting to recede. He felt the brightness of daylight fill his heart.

"If this is a dream," Kakarrot mumbled with a smile, "I never want to wake."

|||:

To Be Continued.


	13. Thus Were Their Faces

**Warning: Chapter contains PG-13 material (male/male scene). Only continue if you can handle it. You have been warned!**

* * *

Broken In Pieces

_"Thus were their faces. Their wings stretched upward; two wings of each one touched one another, and two covered their bodies."_

_(Ezekiel 1:11)_

Chapter Thirteen

Vegeta pinched a lock of his lover's dark hair softly between two fingers. Kakarrot had fallen asleep in his lap - again. Vegeta could not but smile at Kakarrot's gentle face. The Saiyans had been together in Other World for nearly a week now. Both knew that Kakarrot needed to return to his family soon. From what Kakarrot had told him, Raditz was ready to leave Yardrat. Vegeta had never been to the planet himself, but understood the feeling of restlessness on a foreign planet, having traveled for many years with his father.

Vegeta inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to take every scent particle coming off of Kakarrot into his body. Kami, he loved Kakarrot. He never knew he could be this happy. Life with his father had never been this easy, this free. "And now, it never will be." Vegeta said, continuing the thought aloud.

His death at the hands of his cousin had changed everything: his relationship with his father and his future as king. He was still mourning his lost life as ruler of the Saiyans. For most of his life, it had been all he wanted, but now there was Kakarrot. Kakarrot had changed so much, yet Vegeta could not lie to himself and say that he did not feel terrible when he sat and thought how much his life had changed for the worse.

'What about the other kind of change? For the better…' Vegeta slid a finger around Kakarrot's jaw line, remarking how hard the bone felt against his finger, thinking how masculine his future mate was, sighing at how perfect Kakarrot was. Without question, Vegeta had given up everything that his blood had entitled him to, but what he had been granted in return was given forcefully to no one. He was loved, really loved by another being. Kakarrot's love was real, and it was free – something that the Saiyan crown would never be.

'Was it a fair trade?' Vegeta wondered. He smirked with playful eyes. 'I actually think I come out better in this deal.' Vegeta and Kakarrot could be happy. They would live together as soon as Vegeta was brought back to life. They would have loads of kids, if that was what Kakarrot wanted. Now that Vegeta was not bent by Saiyan laws, he could mate Kakarrot whenever he wanted. He also could be Kakarrot's bearer. Vegeta laughed out loud at that. His father would probably die if he heard that the Prince bore a third class' child.

"What's funny, Vegeta?" Kakarrot stirred in his lap.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about my father's reaction to all of this." Vegeta smiled widely before leaning down to capture Kakarrot's lips in a sweet kiss.

"He probably wouldn't like it. He might try to kill you. He would definitely try to kill me." Kakarrot's face grew solemn.

"Don't worry about it, Kakarrot." Vegeta turned his future mate towards him gently. "Plus, I think you might be able to take him, Mr. Super Saiyan."

Kakarrot blushed and moved to sit up. "I only turned Super Saiyan the one time and that was because…" His voice trailed off.

"It doesn't mean you can't do it again. I'm sure you could. Not that I want to give you that sort of motivation." Vegeta stroked Kakarrot's arm.

"Make sure you don't. I can't take that again, Vegeta. I just can't." Kakarrot held Vegeta's gaze with a worried stare.

"I promise I will do my best." Vegeta pulled Kakarrot's face to his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Vegeta." Kakarrot smiled.

"I want to mate with you." Vegeta abruptly.

"What?" Kakarrot eyes grew wide.

"I want to…" Vegeta started to say again.

"No, I heard you. I just – I mean. Are you serious?" Vegeta nodded. "Here? You want us to mate here?" Kakarrot could hardly believe his ears.

"Why not?" Vegeta replied. "The crown is lost to me. I love you. I want you be my mate. You're here. Why not?"

"I can think of a reason." Kakarrot pulled away from Vegeta slightly.

"Such as?" Vegeta voiced was tinged with irritation.

"We could destroy the planet. Since you've already gone into heat this year, I would be alone in my heat induced craze. If I did go into heat, I could get pregnant and that would complicate our plans to bring you back. Mating is supposed to intensify the pair's relationship, right? I don't want to be pinning after you while I'm flying through the galaxy with my family. I wouldn't be able to focus on bringing you back to life." Kakarrot finished a little out of breath.

"I got it." Vegeta stood up quickly and began walking towards the house. "One answer would have been enough."

Kakarrot started to run after Vegeta, but decided that he needed to give Vegeta a little space. Plus, Kakarrot wanted to think by himself too. He had not thought that Vegeta was serious at first, but if his exit was any indication, Vegeta was very serious about wanting to mate. Kakarrot felt at once flattered and nervous. He wanted Vegeta. He did. He just could not imagine mating and then having to leave and go back to his family alone. If they did mate and when Kakarrot went to leave, he knew Vegeta would be very unhappy. Mating was supposed to intensify everything. Vegeta would be happier for a time before the extreme sadness would set in. Kakarrot could not put him through that.

Kakarrot leaned back against the tree, thinking about the tree on the Saiyan planet. 'Our tree.' He thought. 'That tree brought us together.' Kakarrot closed his eyes, imagining Vegeta in his arms beneath their tree, the wind ruffling their hair, the sun kissing their skin. With such peaceful daydreams, Kakarrot nodded off.

|||:

Vegeta had expected Kakarrot to come after him, but after over an hour of lying angrily on their bed, Vegeta went in search of Kakarrot. He stomped towards the tree, ready to yell at Kakarrot. When he saw Kakarrot's sleeping figure, he froze. 'How does he always get me with that?' He whined. 'He falls asleep and is too cute to be mad at.' Vegeta sighed.

"Vegeta?" Kakarrot mumbled. His eyes remained closed.

"Yes?" Vegeta said somewhat surprised.

"Come here." He commanded.

Vegeta shrugged and knelt next to Kakarrot. "What is it, Kakarrot? I thought…" Vegeta was unable to finish the thought aloud for Kakarrot's mouth covered his. Kakarrot nibbled on Vegeta's lip and in his shock, Vegeta opened his mouth. Kakarrot dipped his tongue inside Vegeta's moist cavern. Kakarrot's eyes opened, and his hands cupped Vegeta's face. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Vegeta broke free.

"Kakarrot, I…" He tried to catch his breath. "I thought you didn't want to."

"I don't." Kakarrot noticed the pain cross Vegeta's face and added. "I don't want to mate, but can we…" He blushed before turned his face away from Vegeta. "Can we have sex?"

"What? Here? Now?" Vegeta's eye widened when Kakarrot nodded after each question. "Are you sure?"

"If I ever was sure of something, it was this. I want this so much, Vegeta. I want you." He blushed deeper, if it was possible.

"Kami, Kakarrot." Vegeta adjusted his already too tight pants. Kakarrot wanted him. It was almost too much.

"Well, maybe we should go inside?" Vegeta gestured towards the house with his hand.

"No!" Kakarrot cried. "I want to do it out here. Under the tree." Kakarrot looked up at the tree.

Vegeta followed his line of sight and wondered if he was missing something important. He gave up and just asked. "Why out here? What's so important about this tree?"

"Nothing." He paused. "There's nothing important about this particular tree. It reminds me of that tree on the Saiyan planet. Our tree." Kakarrot finally looked into Vegeta's eyes as he said the last two words.

"Oh, Kakarrot." Vegeta whispered. Now, he understood.

|||:

Their clothes fell away slowly. Each took their turn undressing the other while kissing the newly exposed skin. Kakarrot took notice of Vegeta's defined abdomen. He let his nose follow the trail of dark hair towards Vegeta's sex. Once there, Kakarrot inhaled deeply, loving the rich scent of Vegeta's arousal. The spell was momentarily broken when Vegeta spoke again.

"Kakarrot, I think… I think you should top this time." Vegeta breathed.

"What? I thought you'd want top since you're the Prince." Kakarrot nearly moaned, seeing Vegeta sprawled out beneath him. He did not care which position Vegeta wanted. He would do nearly anything at this point.

"You need to top." Vegeta urged. "I've already gone into heat. We wouldn't want you to get pregnant before we mate." Vegeta smirked before leaning forward to lick Kakarrot's chest.

The rest seemed to happen so quickly. Kakarrot was pushing into Vegeta barely knowing how he had gotten there, but once he passed the tight ring of muscle, he was lost in the burning heat that was Vegeta's body. The pleasure radiating from his core was nearly unbearable.

Kakarrot then noticed Vegeta stroking himself in time with his thrusts. Looking down at Vegeta's face twisted in pleasure, Kakarrot let go.

|||:

"Don't cry, Kakarrot. We'll be back together soon." Vegeta rubbed Kakarrot's back soothingly.

"I know, but it's still hard. It doesn't make this easier." Kakarrot cried into Vegeta's already wet shoulder. "I'll miss you so much."

"Me too. I'll miss you so much too." Vegeta gently pushed away from his lover. He placed his hands on either sides of Kakarrot's face and brought their faces together until their noses were touching.

Kakarrot slowly cupped Vegeta's face before glancing into his partner's eyes. "I love you, Vegeta."

Vegeta laughed and with warm eyes said, "I love you too, Kakarrot."

Their lips came together in a sweet kiss. As they pulled apart, Kakarrot moved two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

"Don't worry, Kakarrot." Vegeta wiped at his eyes. "Everything will be wonderful soon."

|||:

The End


End file.
